In the past, individuals have been required to physically walk to a building system control device to alter a building system status. Two examples of building system control devices may be light switches and/or a thermostat. In many cases a building system is electrically coupled to a building system control device by wires.
In some modern structures, the control of a building system may be provided by an on-site computer, provided that a user may identify the current location of the electronic file for the control of the building system on the facility computer or server.
In the past it has been difficult for individuals to locate a building system control device, because either the building system and/or the building system control device has been stored within folders, sub-folders, and/or individual files on a facility computer system. In these instances, extensive time and expenditures have been required in the training of individuals to access and manipulate building system control items. In addition, cultural, educational and language barriers have made training problematic and costly in some instances.
In the past, individuals have been required to be physically present in a building or at a retail location to engage in the control of a building system or engage in commercial activities. Alternatively, in order to engage in commerce, an individual was required to use an electronic device to visit a website to browse or search for pictorial images or descriptions of items for purchase. An individual was required to use an actuator such as a mouse or button to select items for purchase. The individual was then required to type or enter electronic payment information to complete a transaction.
It has not been known to provide a user-friendly system to engage in building system control management, or to improve commerce, through the provision of an operating exchange having an operating system in communication with a visible light embedded communication system.